It is generally known that the efficacy of animal feeds may be enhanced by the addition of glycerol and or glycerol-ester compounds.
These added compounds may enhance such efficacy in various ways.
One of the aims pursued by such addition are the beneficial effects obtained in the stomach, resp. the intestinal tract of the animals fed.
It is known to the person skilled in the art to add in view of the above aim for example glycerol ester compositions derived from butyric acid.